Sine You've Been Gone
by music-is-my-life12
Summary: Eddie was hit by a drunk drive 3 months ago, Loren cant stop wishing and hoping, but will her wish's and hopes come true? or not? Tell me what you think, and REVIEW!


Since You've Been Gone

Loren's POV

I miss him. He's in the hospital in a comma; he was hit by a drunk driver. He's been there for 3 months.

I go in there every day; I was there when visiting hours, rite on the dot, and leave when visiting hours are over.

Mom, Pops, Mel, and the Doctors are telling me not give up or get my hopes to high. They don't know when or if he will wake up, and they don't know if he will remember anything, I sure hope he does.

I want him to remember everything, and I really want him to remember the night he purposed to me, that same night we made love for the first time.

**~Flash Back~**

**Eddie- come on Loren, can we go to are spot real quick, then we can finish our movie**

**Loren-*groan* fine**

**~There Spot~**

**Eddie- ok, put this on *handing Loren a bandana***

**Loren-ok**

**Eddie led them up the hill. There was candles and rose petals every**

**Eddie-*getting down on one knee* ok you take that off now**

**Loren took off the bandana, and saw Eddie on one knee and knew the reason why they went up here**

**Eddie- Loren you're my other half, if you weren't by my side today, my life wouldn't be worth living, Loren you are the love of my life, and with your mothers permission, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?**

**Loren- YES! A million times yes!**

**Loren grabbed Eddie and pulled him in to a passionate kiss forcing her tong in between Eddies lips, exploring his mouth, Eddie grasped her ass and pulled her closer to him, Loren couldn't keep her hands off Eddie, and decided she was ready to jump in with her feet and body. She started to unbutton his shirt, Eddie squeezed her ass, and Loren moaned against his mouth, motivating him to move to her neck, first it was small kisses then turned into nibbling on her neck making her moan even more, Loren finally got through the distraction and got his shirt off. Loren started to nibble little bit on his jaw, and he moaned load, Loren smirked and kept it up for awhile before moving down giving small kisses on his chest, Eddie was now panting uncontrollably, once Loren got to his belt he pulled her back into a kiss and forced his tong in, things were getting intense, Loren could feel his manhood on her inner left thigh, she began to grind on it, Eddie bit his lip to keep from moaning out Loren's name, he put his hands on the hem of her shirt and tugged on it, Loren put her hands up alloying Eddie to off her shirt, once her shirt was off, he picked her up and laid her down on the dirt with him on top. Loren kissed Eddie and her hands traveled down and found Eddie's belt and un did it, and pulled his jeans of wit her feet, Eddie forced his tong in after his pants were down, and while they were fighting for dominance, Eddie was trying to take off Loren's bra but terribly failing, Eddie groaned and Loren giggled but arched her back for a moment and he finally took it off, Eddie thought Loren would get shy after he did that , but dead wrong, Loren pulled him in a long lasting kiss, afterwards she and Eddie were getting her out of her jeans, Eddie was surprised that Loren was wearing a G-string, but before he went any further he had to ask one thing.**

**Eddie- are you sure you want to do this?**

**Loren- Yes, I want this, I want you in this very spot, I am ready to jump in with both feet and my body*said breathless***

**Loren kissed him first, and Eddie forced his tong in and started to explore again, one of his hands went to her bud and started to rub it and the other one was massaging Loren's right nipple, Loren couldn't help but scream out in pleasure. This went on for another min. or so before Loren decided to take charge and roll on top of him and gives him a hand job, Eddie was trying so hard to hold back but he soon came all over her hand, Loren then takes her hand seductively licks the cum off her hand, that when Eddie pounced and kiss her passionately, Loren takes his boxers off and Eddie takes Loren's G-string off with his teeth, once there off, kisses Loren's left leg until he kisses her rite in the middle, Loren moaned/groaned, Eddie started eating her out, Loren scream's out in pleasure and had her first big orgasm, and Eddie licked every drop of it. Loren pulled Eddie into a fierce kiss and reached in between them and got a hold of his member and put the tip in her entrance, Eddie started thrusting in and out to get full entrance, 2 more thrust and he finally popped her cherry, Loren cried out in pain, Eddie didn't move and distracted her from the pain by sucking on her nipple, Loren started moaning my name and I smirked, and it looked funny because I was till sucking her nipple.**

**Loren-make love to me*breathless***

**Eddie took that into account that she wanted more, so I started to thrust in and out of her hot haven, Eddie was trying to be gentle, but the way she screamed his name and contracted her muscles, drove him over the edge. Loren and Eddie were at the peep of an orgasm, Eddie came first filling her to the rim, and she came right after. Eddie pulled out of her.**

**Eddie-I love you Mrs. Duran**

**Loren- I love you to Mr. Duran**

_**~End of Flash Back~**_

I was just getting back from the hospital, getting ready for bed, wearing one of Eddie's favorite T's and a pair of laced panties, it was hot so I turned on the air conditioner before I went to bed.

I slip in on his side of the bed hugging a pillow thinking about all the times we made love on this bed, then my hands began to roam pretending they were his, I did this every night. I began messaging my breast like he did before he would pull of my shirt, I moan his name, I pull off my shirt and pinched my nipples acting like he was sucking on my tits, then my hands lured down to my inner thighs and messaged them, and moaned again, then I started upward towards my bud and rubbed it like he was licking me, eating me out, then a finger in my entrance and went in and out like he was finger fucking me, I did that for about 5 min. before adding another acting it was his dick going in and of me, I came after about 10 min. but that didn't stop me I added another finger, Eddie would surprise me every now and then by adding something extra, which was his magic hands, about an hour later I feel asleep.

_**Next Day**_

I woke up by my alarm clock, so I get up out of bed and get ready to see Eddie again; I really hope he wakes up soon.

I went to pick out what I'm going wear today: Blue and Purple plaid shirt with dark blue jeans and black knee high boots

I went to get in the shower when I got a text from Mel

_**~Mighty Mel~**_

_**Hey Lo, stay strong like always**_

_**~Me~**_

_**I know**_

Now I get in the show

It doesn't take as long because I was alone, I wish I wasn't, I wish Eddie could be here with me

I get out of the shower after 5 min. and get dressed; I only put my hair in a messy bun and a little bit of make up

After I was ready I went out the door, walked to my car and started it up and drove to the hospital.

***At the hospital***

I arrived at the hospital 3 min. early but they still allow me to go see Eddie

I walked in and was shocked

Loren- Eddie?

Eddies POV

I'm still asleep and cant wake up, why, all I know is that I want to get home to my fiancée, she is probably worried, I haven't called at all, ok with my entire strength try to wake up, 1..2..3.. Go!

All I see is the sun blur everything, and then I can see everything clearly

Loren- Eddie?

Loren run up to me and hugged me then pulled back

Eddie- hey do you think you can call Chloe for me?

Loren- why?

Eddie- Loren, don't you remember she is my fiancée…

_**Why hello my loves, I know I keep on making new stories but I will update all but**_ _**is it worth it at all? **__**Ok I will try to write every day, but Middle Sc**__**hool has a lot of homework, I will list which will name what I will update first and last:**_

_**Something's Don't Last Forever**_

_**Since You've Been Gone **_

_**Second Placed**_

_**Make sure you c**__**heck them out too and to give me **__**Reviews **_

_**I love Reviews so tell me how I did, and how I could improve, I would love to know, and if you rather inbox me, go ahead, that still counts as a review to me!**_

_**Love You All, Peace, Till Next Time!**_


End file.
